


【レオ泉】Rain,rain,rain

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 交往同居レオ泉车





	【レオ泉】Rain,rain,rain

他起身，将密麻的织线隔在屏障外。月永レオ恰丢下笔，捧起出炉的新曲一行行端详，神情专注，盘腿坐于床上，浴袍系带胡乱敞开，橙发束起，松松散散垂在肩上。

“濑名是把窗子关严了？分明雨声是灵感的催化，伴着雨声也会有好眠的？”

放下谱纸抬眼，几粒水珠沿面颊滚下。趁不备牵住浴袍带，狡黠地冲他眨眼。是他熟知的神情，一眼便瞧出所思所想。不轻易外泄的失落掩藏在心底，被雨水冲刷余几道浅痕。长久以来月永レオ对他表露认真颜少之又少，他却又真心爱极了那副模样。

“雨会飘进来。”

犹疑片刻，仍将窗帘合严。由此他所熟知的世界，方圆几米的安全距离内唯余二人。浅蓝壁纸环裹的领域，是为独一无二的居室，经营多年的家。

“那样不好吗，濑名？”

月永レオ仍牵着那条，时轻时重地拉扯。不明原因的拉锯仍继续，对方向来有得胜的笃定。绿眸餍足地眯起，将他细细打量。有那么一瞬，他感到自己是束手就擒的猎物，主动送上门来，不时将被从头到脚吃干抹净，却无计可施。不甘多少会有，顽抗的火苗出世便被浇灭，因此或许自始需感谢夏夜骤然而至的雨。

 

——这样不好吗？

无需扪心自问，他被牵引，局促地一寸寸向对方挪移，取下自己与对方颈上的毛巾搭在椅背，而后迈上床，膝行至恋人身畔，共享急不可耐的吻。他尝到柑橘沁人的甜香，源自最与恋人相配的浴盐。平心而论他喜爱如此的色调，总令他联想到和煦的日光，雨水浸润下底色尤为重，氤氲开浓稠甜腻的一片。长期持笔的手探进发间，指节烙下的茧兀自按揉发旋，料到阻止未果，只同样笼上那头鲜艳的橙，将其按得更近些。

这激起对方的斗志，不夺去他的呼吸不罢休，舌尖探入嬉闹，屡屡鼻尖相撞。他衣衫完好，同样身着浴袍的对方却前襟大敞，他调侃那副模样，打量不显眼的腹肌，却不由担心起扎眼的数道肋骨。太过突出了，火大的天赋异禀时而令他心焦。性爱中对方每每抵在他前胸，锁骨向他别过嶙峋的角度，他便顺势拥上背，抚触肩胛骨的棱角。他时常想方设法呈上一桌好菜，月永レオ吃得香，却仍纤瘦。相识十年，对方体型未变丝毫，他时常静默着望向他，万物之论皆可洞察。该说这具瘦削的肉身蕴着摄人心魄的力量，成百上千个夜晚的种种随雨水涌来，致使他不自知地红了面颊。

如此被抓住把柄，恒常专注的濑名也会走神啊，分明是在做这种事？趁他不备扯开系带，俯身以吻牵引魂魄，自脖颈为始肆意流连，用对方的话来讲便是捕捉诞生于恋人躯体的每处乍现的灵光。

“嗯……”

亲吻繁密而缱绻，他联想到猫的亲昵。不同于猫舌的粗糙，更为湿滑且温软，灵巧地捕捉到每一寸快感的聚焦，便着重落笔向至深开垦，痒意为始，火花一旦燃起，便自几处连成线织作网。

“最近档期宽松，想要留下痕迹的话……”

他的恋人前世是只大型猫科动物，眼神凌厉威风凛凛，甚有镌入骨髓的本能，将世间珍宝纳入囊中。他时常调侃对方是橘猫，实为幼年雄狮，自带天真与稚气，却不掩草原历练的锐气与锋芒。该如何形容面前的两相矛盾？痛感适时驱散迷雾，得到首肯的恋人玩性大发，许是占有欲作祟，锁骨旁烙下一排齿痕。两具渴望宣泄欲望承蒙欢愉的肉身，两个亟待水乳交融得到互通的灵魂，如此皆为隔靴搔痒。

往日月永レオ总抑不住啃咬，长久便难以为继，便约法三章，恋人答应下，呼噜噜的气声每每宣泄不满。羞耻心发酵了他引以为傲的自持，要求是难以提出的，便只静待随性的恋人一路打着旋向下，驻足于至为娇嫩的两处。对方是不羁的旅者，许是如此的风景终令他甘愿驻足。他紧咬下唇，任其蛇的信子般游走，触感湿滑温热，便上身绷直双手后撑，目睹身体自前胸正式地开发：

“我可是相当期待你能做到什么程度哦……れおくん？”

 

——拿出真本事来吧？虽互骂笨蛋，他却自始满怀尊敬地侍奉。是他出类拔萃的王さま，率领骑士们让观众脑内唯余“Knights”；纸墨笔尖为刀枪，将敌人们杀个片甲不留。他着实爱极对方身上的这股冲劲，更能将平日高傲的知名模特彻底驯服。究竟是他驯服了雄狮般不羁的恋人，抑或恋人驯服了他，暂且探究不清也无暇顾及。高度敏感的乳首被唇瓣拨弄，视线难及处隐秘地吮吸。未知与新奇为快感添砖加瓦，难预料的每步皆令他兴奋得彻底，因而不自知地发抖。

舌尖自乳首整个扫荡时他泄出今夜第一声低喘，自认为被雨声盖过悄无声息。却轻视恋人对声音的敏锐感知与强烈捕捉力，那可是他的作曲家恋人，风吹草动皆为灵感之源。经受鼓舞的小狮子舍掉多余的温柔与迟滞，润开乳晕呵护的两点。一手压制挣扎的他，另只抚上得不到抚慰而翘首以待的另一枚，自前胸向下画着音符，一路缠绵逼近颤巍巍立在淡粉中的那粒，指尖夹起揉捏。

“哈啊啊……嗯啊……”

被不留余地爱抚的灰猫再无法屏息凝神，只得搂上那枚橙色脑袋，拢得愈发近。肉体交错相贴令他感知对方腿间勃发的渴念，本能向后瑟缩，闪躲令恋人不满，环上脖颈随他后仰，头抵在颈间磨蹭，橙色鬓发搔弄面颊，亦扬起膝盖磨蹭他同样蓬勃的欲望。

“れおくん，表面功夫到此为止如何……？时间也不早了吧？”

——快一点进来。

仗着雨势渐大，他呢喃，祈求隐秘的期盼皆被冲刷了无痕迹。心悸却愈发明晰，几簌汇于檐顶，鼓点渐快，每下皆搅出涟漪。

——濑名在说什么？

抛开繁密的雨帘，恋人俯身凑近，耳朵直贴胸膛。

……无法重述。

与自身互为两极，他向来乐于恋人不经伪饰的爱意传达。出外工作将对方晾在家中，返程时揣测对方叼着笔趴在床上的模样，两只脚丫左右晃，为远道而归的恋人谱写一曲濑名大笨蛋之歌。指纹防盗门解锁，便径直跳出扑上，套着衣柜中随意抓扯的衬衫短裤，许多甚是濑名的，松松垮垮披上。烹饪时从后扑来，看电视时钻入臂弯，亦不时念叨着濑名我好寂寞啊。

“我是说……”

表白捷足先登，其余鲜少主动。他自身的爱意表露不显山不露水。融入每一道食谱内，作料的调配，熬夜作曲时温好的蛋羹，淋雨归家后浴缸的温水。言语虽俗套却直率又必要，他同样懂。

“我也……早已迫不及待了，れおくん。”

 

下体被整根覆上时他条件反射般牵上小辫子，一分钟前尚且狮尾般轻挠于前胸，扯下发圈便一瞬披散。不常打理也极少分叉，引得自来卷的模特不住地艳羡。恒常亲吻橙发的发圈此刻被环在他的腕上，独具沐浴后的清凉。炫耀般举起晃晃，控制恋人的快意满载，五秒后便被迫缴械投降——月永レオ的抚触向来毫无章法，如何能寻到inspiration便怎样来。时疾时缓，指节处的茧轻掠过前端，掌心合拢发力，却于渐入佳境时纾解。被放置的感觉糟透了，他自暴自弃地分开双膝，无力地抗议。得不到抚慰的性器巍然挺立，玩具被夺走的顽童般流泪宣泄不满，而他不解风情的恋人只自根部捧起，上上下下端详：

“濑名的，果然很好看！”

他不知评判标准，或因情人眼中出西施，根部被握紧无异于点火，只期盼如此无意义的审视尽早告终。话到嘴边一瞬染上哭腔，紧赶慢赶吞回肚内，双手向后攀上枕套，小幅顶胯，行动而非言语指控恋人的磨蹭，袒露的渴念正焦灼——我明白了，濑名！茅塞顿开般惊呼，埋头张口含住——一石激起千层浪。温热湿滑激得他一抖，出口的问责被激起涟漪，余下只言片语的劝阻经语气词黏连，反成为口不对心的邀约。

芭蕾造就的柔软躯体绷直如弓，一手向后抓扯，另只手欲盖弥彰堵住唇齿。他不知自身此刻是如何的窘态，只庆幸此处并无镜子，亦庆幸唯一的见证者正秉承十二分的认真劲，怀揣一副誓要让他缴械的魄力，眼睫微敛，再无暇顾及其余。温热湿滑围裹，舌尖扫荡循环往复，牵引内里的洋流，口腔如磁石般吸吮。水中捞出的鱼般挣扎，濒临高潮而不得的焦灼，只不自知地恳求他的れおくん放过他。要去了、不行、绝对不行——被推开的月永レオ茫然，精液自唇边溢出。未待他抽过纸巾，对方已探出舌尖舔入，抱怨味道。

“……那就不要吃啊！就这么喜欢被我颜射吗！”

他慌忙为恋人拂去额顶遗留——不是说做之前先射一次比较好吗？劈头盖脸一通数落，作曲家蹙起两撇短眉毛，格外委屈：濑名好凶啊，灵感都被吓跑啦。却温顺凑近，配合他清理发间粘稠——没几下就射了，是我技术大有长进的佐证，不是吗濑名？撕开伪饰的一瞬，指尖仍停驻于橙色发尾，双手一并被附着，咫尺内无处匿藏，只迎上突袭般的吻，这次漫长且绵连。

他们身高相仿，濑名泉略高些，便为接吻提供便利。此刻皆为跪姿，顺势揽上对方的腰，任臀瓣被双手附上揉搓，穴口处肌肉被拉扯。于吻中品尝到自己身体的腥咸与苦意，或以此为诱因，下体再度昂首。他向后瑟缩躲避，抵不过对方步步紧逼，直至双腿发软再度躺卧，任由被抬起分到最开——最喜欢的某点被寻觅，被狠狠照顾时他几乎忘记控制音量。时日打磨出的技法快又准。撩起橙发别至而后，眉头微蹙。

 

正是他的恋人，声线较高，撒娇时如猫般轻轻软软窝在沙发上。他便乐此不疲地满足对方，调至对方爱看的动画，升高空调温度，边抱怨边为其削水果。命运之类的妄言过于空泛，而他臣服，心甘情愿。若要追溯，十年前的天空一如当下灰蒙蒙。云翳翻滚着笼上二人，被阵雨流放的国王与骑士颓唐地躲进房檐。相识不过一年余，每日亲昵无间，是为骑士亦为老妈子。连声数落着对方拒绝带伞的愚蠢行径，嗔怒于对方湿透却仍满脑子作曲。国王为淋湿的谱纸和泡坏的笔倍感失落，亦有音符序列随雨水流走。未待拭去的遗留自橙色发尾回归地心，骑士的手背为承接，一滴两滴染开斑斓一片，浓墨重彩的橙、婆娑的嫩绿、雨点晕开的蓝，种种促他凑近去瞧咫尺内的面庞。未知的冲动一年来常有。

濑名泉亦是一介凡人，相较普罗大众更易为美所吸引。幸运抑或不幸，早在一年前便寻到了如此的汇聚。长睫毛悬着几滴雨，尖利的锋挺的鼻梁，女孩子般小巧的嘴，乃至开口袒露的两枚虎牙。不和谐的汇聚体，奇异的混搭，诸多矛盾集火于一人，将他于芸芸众生中绝尘。

真漂亮……不愧是Knights的领袖，他的王さま。他甚少如此注视他人，有时他的确认为对方比自己更漂亮些许。时而如此痴痴地望着，分明客观而言五官皆不出挑，组合后勉强算中上。独处时审视样貌，观测内心的微小波澜，雨声助力汇作合流，终为惊涛骇浪。

如此便能听见声响了——灵魂至深的震颤将雨的缱绻慢调搅为混沌。遮不过的轰鸣将其碾作碎片，过多过满几近溢出，屡屡受阻于自持。而他渴望辅佐，渴望效忠，渴望持剑守在身畔。抛开浮夸的表述，他此刻便想同他接吻。现在、立刻，他如此急切地思忖着。十六岁稚嫩少年尚不明晰爱的定义，于所念想的宝物前方寸大乱。而后者似聆听到心声，并以百倍的热忱置于心尖，此刻恰收敛神色望向他。

正是他自始所爱的，憧憬的，亟待永久珍藏的利刃，冠名为月永レオ十年一遇的认真颜。曾以此观测敌情，商讨作战计划，而凭此审视唯一的骑士，尚为首次。真奇怪啊，分明是出鞘的剑，直直投来，为何却将心尖润得一片软塌塌？未知的宇宙令他惶恐，却引诱一探究竟。白衬衫淋透出肉色，五分钟前月永レオ打了个喷嚏，他亦急迫地想为其匀些体温。

如此种种，他便不自知地一寸寸贴近，足以使月永レオ主动吻上他。

 

情不自禁抑或溃堤，王さま掠夺他的氧气与体温，带些他所钟爱的鲁莽。最末仍意犹未尽，附在他唇上轻啄：

“我好幸福……吻到了世上最漂亮的濑名。虽只是暂时，国王占有了深爱的骑士，好希望能永远如此……你呢，濑名？”

彼时王さま眷恋地望向他，是于咫尺内唯望向他一人。雨水织成的帷幕隔开繁杂，绿眸空洞又温柔。须臾间哀伤转瞬即逝，他不知缘由，只知自身别无二致。勾人魂魄的技法也好，锋锐的目光也罢，更甚是与生俱来的，于他尤著的任性——此刻探入三根手指模拟抽插，润滑剂带出粘稠的水声。他的王さま以此为乐，刻意要探明他为情欲吞噬的模样才肯罢休。集火于他所爱的某处，快感滚雪球般摧枯拉朽。许是期盼他狂乱的泣音，拉扯上他试图堵上口的那只手，直逼得他哭泣求饶：

“哈啊……可以了，れおくん……”

祈求被更热且更大的，具有勃发生命力的，足以与主人相配，仿佛拥有自主意识，握在手中甚会跳动的那根狠狠插入，于体内翻搅一片混沌。渴望于行进途中被囊袋大肆拍打，臀部亦不甘地主动抬高。

“别再磨蹭了……‘王さま’。”

被久违如此呼唤，对方如梦初醒，低低地应声，收敛神色，深吸一口气。前端抵上穴口却不急于探进，只于褶皱前游走试探。

——怎么了，れおくん？在犹豫什么，欲火不是同样烧到五脏六腑了吗……那么，来吧？

他牵上恋人的手抚上前胸，明示如鼓的心跳。月永レオ时常明察秋毫，却还不足够，情欲轻易摧毁理智，迫使他便如此给予捷径——我也，渴望被你占有，无数次……请实现我的愿望，你说过的？

“快一些，插进来……れおくん，用你下面的那柄剑刺入我，填满我……‘王さま’。”

   

爱使高岭之花甘愿俯首称臣，便如此。犹记交往初期某个雨夜，拥吻的二人滚到床上，急不可耐地为对方卸下着装。某个问题亟待解决——由年龄大小争执到体格差，升腾的欲火被雨水淋灭，旖旎荡然无存。高傲的二人皆一丝不挂，各怀抱一只枕头，占据床两端唇枪舌剑。分明是难得的独处，他兀自后悔没有珍惜好一分一秒。抬眼，发觉对方亦努力做出生气的姿态，却于闷气的间隙悄悄打量他，仿佛一只被放置的，于寂寞与懊悔中挣扎的猫——什么嘛，他笑了，如此令愠怒锐减。对方膝行至身畔，橙发蹭着脖颈与前胸：

“我是不是有些过分了，濑名？明知道你想要我想得不得了。呜，可是怎么办，我也好想要濑名啊……”

——所以为什么我们偏偏是两个男人啊濑名！去问造物主，我们是男人，我们恰巧相爱了，事实如此，不是你我所能决定的。他为恋人取下松散的发圈，难得服软的大猫以他的身体为支点，惬意地仰躺。他便也拿出宽宥，应允对方的撒娇。

“自私的国王不允许骑士有二心，便想要身体力行地彻底占有你，也想带给你至高无上的欢愉——我会努力做到。愿意相信我吗，濑名？”

“……怎么可能会有二心。”

绿眸投来笃定的注视，宣誓效忠的文书，冲锋陷阵的号角，他的王さま以目光打造这把剑，令他凭此侍奉终生。他便牵过恋人的手，护在掌中轻揉——自然信任他，自始便全足地信任他。世间感情无不建立于妥协上，终温顺地躺卧于恋人身下。

下一秒便反悔，发觉自己被哄骗上贼船。木然地望向强装镇定的对方，后者正扯开安全套盒，试图以撕咬糖纸的方法咬开。耀武扬威的王さま与一盒安全套殊死搏斗，总之包装真牢靠。

“……れおくん？”

对方不解地抬头，衔着安全套。

“你究竟知道该怎样做吗？”

 

——我姑且也是身心健全的男人啊濑名，不就是戴好套插进来嘛！橙发恋人摇头晃脑，如同叼着鱼的洋洋自得的橘猫。等等啊濑名，男人做要插哪里——就料到你这样蠢，一点事前功课都不做，如此也要坚持在上面吗！……行了，琐事都交给我，れおくん只负责插进来动就好了！他一脚踹开正掰开他臀瓣恨不得拿放大镜钻研的月永レオ，拆开润滑剂包装，指尖牵出粘稠，眉头紧蹙，试探着送入。另只手撑开穴口，将情状悉数展示。暴雨之夜地球某一隅亮着灯，他的恋人一丝不苟地观摩。经验不丰，扩张甚是首次，即便有润滑，异物进入的观感着实怪异。

“看明白了吗？就这样为我润滑……”

对方点头，难能摆出乖学生的姿态。猝不及防被自身照顾到某处，过电般的快感令他一瞬惊叫。与套弄下身换来的愉悦相异，更甚因恋人在场，羞耻心一并作祟，前所未有的欢愉激出了泪，一次便足以食髓知味。他透过泪水望向恋人惊异的神情，试探性地剐蹭内壁，却只如望梅止渴。

“三根手指能顺利进出大抵算扩张好了。现在……”

他起身，牙齿接过仍衔在对方口中的安全套，撕开包装，嗅到清凉的柠檬气息——如何才会有清凉的功效？心一横，唇齿含住薄膜，轻覆上恋人蓄势待发的性器，口腔助力向上伸展。男性器官特有的腥膻扑面灌入，搭配安全套的粘腻实则不宜人，他蹙起眉头，心中慨叹自己的熟练与老道。月永レオ未置疑，而他的确实战经验全无，该说更善于求教，追根溯源要感谢某位不愿透露姓名的黑发红眸的好友。他与月永レオ交往初期，好心人便狡黠地笑着，神秘兮兮地塞给他一个64G的U盘，称内里是为他精选的恋爱指南，拍着胸膛打包票，百分之二百合小濑口味。他选择性观摩，便跳过入门直抵进阶。退出时意犹未尽地舔舐前端，舌尖牵长淫靡的银丝，于白炽灯下灼灼地闪。

“好了，れおくん，演示到此为止……接下来可就要拜托你了？来吧……”

他牵上缓不过神的恋人的手，宣誓效忠般送至唇边，探出舌尖啄吻一下，将惊愕的绿眸彻底推向失控。

 

此刻炽热的肉柱便没什么顾虑地刺入了，碾过穴口每一处敏感点，似将褶皱尽数熨平。双手被牵上，十指相扣来助力，内壁谄媚地附上，亲吻粗大肉棒的每一处青筋。久违地被填满时，二十六岁的濑名泉忆起旧时光。八年前的雨夜，他为恋人始先呈上精彩纷呈的楔子，自身尚难以置信，便渴望如此的贤者时间能被雨声纾解，通红着面颊被压进被子，双腿被分到最开，对方向内缓缓推进，低喘着，似乎被夹得不好受。整根没入的那瞬他望见恋人泫然欲泣的脸，如此令他惊惶。

“濑名……”

他甚少见到月永レオ落泪，曾崩溃时也鲜少。呢喃着听不真切的词汇，被以身以心彻底独占的骑士抬手抚触国王的面颊：

“……全部进来了，这不是很棒吗？……动吧，让我不满意的话可不会轻饶过你哦？”

缓缓抽出些许，铆足了劲整根向内顶，来回几番如鱼得水。拿手好戏开幕，以他的身体为舞台。双腿不自知攀上恋人腰际，第一骑士卸去华丽的伪饰，沦为向主人撒娇求欢的猫。被顶弄得寻不到重心，久久攀不到顶而落泪，啜泣着逢迎雨点般密集而至的吻。辨不清生理泪水的界限，便那般望向令他魂牵梦绕的绿眸，悉数品读其间的锋芒，揣测其中映出的自己满脸泪痕的不雅模样。

是他钟爱的王さま，初见时便觉与众不同，时日造就的难分难舍。置于心尖呵护的恋人，发誓投以毕生的忠诚。他不知感情分类，却忽视肉体燃灼的欲念亦是其间重要一种。濑名、濑名，那时他的王さま捧起布满泪痕的面颊，深深浅浅地吻下，迷离的间隙被拥入怀中，乳首、锁骨、脖颈，每寸皆拥有归属。

“——更多地让我听见，好吗？”

回归至此，拥有良好自持的骑士便别开脸，避免四目相汇，只将唇瓣咬到乌紫。渐入佳境，一只手被松开，他得空向后攀上枕巾，当作汪洋中的唯一浮标。橘发拂在面上，酥麻微痒，效用近于猫薄荷。而歌剧总要有意外的即兴——空闲出的指尖撬开紧闭的牙关，亦要侵犯入内，探进大肆翻搅，与他的舌尖共舞，泄出一串无法抑止的呜咽。

“我不允许你咬自己……那就咬我的手吧！如果这能让濑名满足的话？”

下唇早被咬破，铁锈气丝丝掺入。作曲家被上天眷顾之手，每每使他虔诚地亲吻，渴望护在掌心轻柔，如何下得去口？对方无意抽出手指，只得含住以舌尖戏弄。多年来他早已克服羞赧，可轻易以声音推波助澜，得心应手，却想要新鲜感才好。恋人是不羁的旅者，钟爱应接不暇的盛景，千篇一律的老套节目是inspiration的桎梏。此刻正想方设法哄骗他出声，同样身为男人，他早摸清对方性事中的进程与规律，已知何时出声会恰到好处地鼓舞对方。毕竟他是这个不可一世的濑名泉，全程于恋人身下谄媚地欢叫仍难以思量。小算盘敲得响，却忽视月永レオ也已挥别处男许多年。不变的是仍时常于性事后作曲，四肢百骸的震颤注入笔尖。彼时濑名泉缩进被子几近入梦，他的大龄儿童拆了一整盒套子，志得意满地套在嘴上——喂，喂，れおくん，不要用这个吹气球！只得拖着疲累身躯，捶着酸痛的老腰，乃至需月永レオ上手搀扶，一同踉跄来到洗手间——也不要灌水球砸我！笨蛋吗！便要亲手为笨蛋洗手洗脸，接水漱口清理得当。

相较恋人更似监护人，他甚少意识到月永レオ实为年上。而他的确忽视了，大龄儿童亦会无可避免地迎来成熟日。监护人理应欣慰，却无暇顾及。骤然推至浪巅，二十六岁的恋人未给予走神的他丝毫回旋，自上耀武扬威地审视他，懒洋洋地半阖双目。这个笨蛋是在笑，得胜孩童般的笑，眼尾恒常上挑，两枚虎牙滑稽地袒露，唇角餍足地勾起，径直扛起他一条腿置于肩上。是他见所未见的月永レオ，何以游刃有余至此？

“呜……哈啊，慢一点，れおくん……”

周密计划未定型便被搅乱。筑就的堡垒轰塌，防卫被杀个片甲不留，骑士职责之一便是搜罗世间珍宝来呈献，不料国王所渴求的正是这位骑士自身。钟爱着名为濑名的整片宇宙，早先流连一番的星云，未待探明的星系，国王于雨夜率兵亲征，誓将全部纳入囊中。

“将一切交付给感性吧，来吧，濑名，我忠诚的骑士……处变不惊的、耽于情欲的，镇定的、慌乱的，自持的、放浪的……将你的全部呈给我，呈给你的‘王さま’看。”

 

“嗯啊，顶到了，就是那里，快给我……”

作为回报，骑士只得狂乱地哭泣着，感恩戴德地收好国王身体力行次次送入他体内的封赏。雨声清冽，衬得交合处翻搅出的格外粘稠，臀部被抬高，方便他亲眼目睹恋人的下体一下下狠狠凿入，无法同乐的囊袋亦不甘地拍打臀部。他的性器颠得乱颤，亦直直探在面前，许是太过显眼，便被单手附上揉搓。快松开、太多了、放过我、进得太深、这样下去绝对不行，求饶掩不过泣音，终出口却蜕为还想要、远远不够、给我更多。敏感部被顶得酸麻，扭动腰胯闪避攻势，反促其均匀照料到内里的每一寸肌肤。

“哈啊……好厉害，れおくん……”

已快逼近极限，而他的恋人采撷到珍宝，正急不可耐地钻研读透，又如何才肯轻饶。手肘撑在两侧，肉身营造桎梏，他无路可逃，束手无措地被送上高潮。后劲漫长而强大，迷蒙间望向被淋满精液的恋人的腹部，双手攀上已分开到定格的双腿。耀武扬威的性器仍埋在他体内，养精蓄锐般小幅抽送着，蓄势待发，不达纾解不罢休。

“れおくん……”

恋人主动给予的吻真的有够舒服，和风微露般轻缓又繁密。他便也难能地模拟对方平日的模样，扬着声调低语轻喃。被唤名字的人正伏在他上方，迎上连绵的呼唤，喉结微颤。他嗅着垂至眼前的橙发，为狮子将鬓毛别至耳后，抽了湿巾为二人拂去薄汗。

“濑名？”

对方将硬挺的下身整根拔出。空虚一瞬席卷全身，穴口无助地瑟缩。本能地抬胯追寻却扑了空，果真是会错意，许是腻了，许是inspiration袭击。也罢，他四肢瘫软，颓唐地陷进被子。泪眼朦胧心有不甘，人的贪欲总会永无止境。

“……别，别拔出来，都说了别……呜啊！”

猝不及防被翻身侧卧，穴口抵上前端——前后不过三秒。欲念尚未冷却，点燃便格外容易，未待品味时又整根抽出，如此循环往复，仍维持高度敏感的内壁吮吸柱身，如此热切地挽留。探入皆如隔靴搔痒，抽离皆被滔天的寂寞吞噬。欲念被拉锯心性被研磨，如此缓缓升腾欲火。

“别这样……れおくん的，太大了……”

深埋在体内的炽热欢欣鼓舞般跳了跳，经受称赞便振奋精神，愈发大了些。他向后贴近，意外地逢上挺进——调情般小打小闹画上句点，自后被一把揽入怀，紧贴绷紧的腹肌。他曾不止一次嘲笑对方的小身板及烂技术，皆于他不知情时突飞猛进。自脖颈为始小口啄吻脊背，微痒酥麻舒适得紧。不知下一步如何出牌，因未知而新奇，亦难摆开不安。

虽同平日判若两人，而这正是他的恋人，他有百分百的笃定。正伏在他肩头，玩闹般用虎牙戳刺最细嫩的肌肤，时有不甘地拖了长腔唤出姓名，不时被点燃的好胜心，拂在颈间未干透的橙发——橙香起伏游荡，不自知地扭胯追随攻势，亦颇为自得地收下恋人的数声低喘——能令这位极难取悦的孩童般的王さま如此满足的，世上本就只我一人不是吗？

“濑名今天好主动！宇宙人假扮的吗？”

破坏气氛的伎俩如出一辙。对方闪躲开他向后飞踹的一脚，趁机抬腿将他压制，倒方便了小幅高频的挺入。

“看见濑名这么主动，便觉得自己也不能认输！无论如何想让濑名满足，让濑名幸福……若如此，我会真的很开心。”

满足与幸福，共度每日皆脱不开。世间难有如此兼具的存在，与他同甘共苦，易寂寥的孤苦雨夜不至于茕茕，旋开同一盏灯，同款浴盐气息中相拥——离收尾尚有距离，暂且全身心投入如何？我对你期待全足，每分每秒都更甚。取悦我可难过登天，不知我的“王さま”是否会令我心服口服呢？

“我很期待哦……れおくん？”

回吻恋人，蹭上尚未打理的薄薄一层胡茬。可是啊濑名，做这种事的时候最适合妄想的展开啊，濑名一直不搭理我的话会多么寂寞啊！——这么容易寂寞吗，你是三岁小孩吧——嗯，你的“王さま”从来是不知满足的顽童啊，自私地想占有濑名的全部，知晓濑名所有的模样……理应是恋人特权嘛！平日里的高自持也好，于我身下俯首称臣也罢，所以，濑名——

两音节拂在耳畔。他缄默，内心擎起白旗。下方一刻未停，却更似单纯的爱意互通，乃至他夹紧腿来磨蹭不知何时再度昂首的性器，早先被蹂躏的乳首亦宣泄不满，只双手附上拨弄来纾解不安。

“只有濑名一人享受也太不公平，况且我快要——我可以开动了吗，濑名？”

“……早该开动了，少废话。”

 

雨的交响乐便迎来了如何的盛景？他成为一场完美性事的参与者，与他拥有绝妙契合的恋人，皆为早先定于框架的某部分。从未获知对方如此擅长谋篇布局，何谓“开动”，被搀扶起身，以跪姿来迎接狠烈的浪巅。是以最能诱发原始欲望的姿势，迎上狂野的狮子兴奋的低吼。臀部被抓扯，拍打得红肿，以手肘为支点撑起全身，他合眼呢喃，不再躲闪，只向后屡屡逢迎，愈近愈好。腰际被双手掐上固定，囊袋撞击拍打大腿根部，汇作鼓点成为雨势的助兴。

“れおくん……！”

观感太过鲜明。自身是被真切地爱着，正被心爱之人不知疲倦地操弄着，餍足地沉沦于至高无上的欢愉，而如此是多年挚爱的王さま的赐予。他的感情热烈且旺盛，认定所爱便必会毕生守护，不求回报亦无怨无悔。他偶有觉得是幸事——身体力行更甚是口头的传达，每一次飞扑入怀，每一曲乐章的首末，每一声互道晚安，以至于清早的缱绻中对方的睡颜，每日微小的惊喜勾连成线，以待音符来点缀。意识迷离的间隙他竖起耳朵，雨之舞仍未止。虽未表达，他的确怀有如此期盼，渴望雨夜永久停驻，以身以心同恋人相连至永劫。抽插添了几分无规律的狂乱，对方不给机缘，而他内心恳求慢一些、久一些。他堪堪回头，直挺身板晶莹的汗，将细碎的额发一把向后抹，恰逢上不常见的帅气模样。四目相汇，微微张口，未待发声便被读懂，数秒前跪姿笔直的作曲家俯身，含住耳垂：

“濑名，我快要——”

“嗯，我们一起……”

“今天濑名居然没推开我，真新奇啊，难道——”

——闭嘴。

费力地堵住恋人不解风情的口，对方探出舌尖，随攻势不时相触，同他交缠嬉闹。月永レオ体内许是寄居一位诗人，情绪高涨时譬如情事中总感慨万千，且付诸口头——我的旋律与音符皆在涌动沸腾，于交合处生根发芽，我为之注入灵魂，濑名的身体来培育，便身体力行谱写只属于我们的乐章。今日尚不例外，洪流来势汹汹，繁密的吻难以顽抗，只将其滞塞得磕绊。恋人兴致高昂，言语的波澜起伏只容他攀上句读。无心无力去聆听做爱感言，作为回应，只噙着泪声声唤着恋人的名字。

“全新的观感在体内涌动、奔跑，直抵宇宙的终焉！——直至世界尽头也要与濑名紧紧相拥。你愿意吗，濑名？”

れおくん、王さま，已不知唤出的究竟是哪个称谓。默许、应允、赞同，声声皆满蘸感情。他先恋人一步释放，抽插愈发狠烈，每一寸观感皆无限延长。从未如此的形态登顶，被圈在恋人怀中挣扎，噙着泪逢迎狂乱的吻，羞于见人的模样被欣赏了个遍，双腿瘫软跪趴在床上，软着身体逢迎最末的乐音，再任发泄后的恋人自后压上他，索求缱绻缠绵的吻。

 

“我真的很喜欢听你喊‘王さま’，当然‘れおくん’也很喜欢就是了！”

“……啊啊。”

“可往日床上你连‘れおくん’也很少喊……一声不吭的我很寂寞啊，濑名！明明同你灵魂互通是世上最幸福的事，但若我一厢情愿也办不到的？造物主告诉我有些乐章注定需和濑名一同谱写，才能绽出光芒来。”

作曲家恋人调整姿势，头抵在前胸不甘地蹭挤。

“这种时候喊不喊有什么所谓吗？从很早之前开始，无论何时你都是我的王さま吧……难道没有这样的自知吗？”

“多早呢？”

“谁记得，初见吧——今天这些伎俩，谁给你提供的学习资料，老老实实告诉我。”

——可凛月让我守口如瓶啊！……啊啊啊糟了！不是凛月，只是某位好心人！好了，れおくん，我就知道。突飞猛进出乎意料，端倪本就不难察觉。他打断恋人的圆谎，同某位好心人的秋后算账暂不在考虑，只合起眼假寐，预备枕着雨声入眠。

“濑名今天对我还算满意吗？”

月永レオ伏在胸口，如同一只晃着尾巴渴望得到奖赏的小兽，绿眸中期盼满盈。

“马马虎虎吧。”

濑名泉便笑，抬头吻上他的鼻尖。

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 


End file.
